<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sweet reflection by gracieli</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25960942">sweet reflection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracieli/pseuds/gracieli'>gracieli</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>drabbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Soft Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Soft Evan "Buck" Buckley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:55:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25960942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracieli/pseuds/gracieli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie learns to love his reflection again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>drabbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sweet reflection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamewriterofwrongs/gifts">madamewriterofwrongs</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>tumblr sensory prompt: reflections in glass</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s an early weekday morning and Eddie is just finishing washing his face. He feels content today, having woken up in Buck’s loose embrace. They are still in the early days of their relationship but they both know what <em>this</em> is.</p><p>Eddie was the first to drag himself out of bed - Buck had looked so content and not wanting to wake him up just yet, Eddie figured he would get a head start on his morning routine and give Buck a few more minutes of sleep. </p><p>He’s patting his face dry when he feels the solid presence of Buck pressing up against him, wrapping his arms around his waist and nuzzling his nose against his neck. He mouths at Eddie’s neck lazily then peppers kisses down his shoulders, his collarbone. It’s unhurried and gentle, and time means nothing to Eddie in this moment. His eyes slide closed and his hands come to rest on top of Buck’s. The warmth of Buck’s affection encompasses him entirely and he basks in it. </p><p>At some point, he languidly opens his eyes and catches his reflection in the mirror and he just - he looks so <em>happy</em>.</p><p>It takes him aback - the soft and carefree smile that pulls at the corners of his mouth, the warm gleam in his eyes, the look of adoration that makes his face loose and light. </p><p>He almost doesn’t recognize this person gazing back at him but it’s also the most himself he’s ever felt looking in a mirror. </p><p>Eddie remembers returning from Afghanistan and staring at his reflection in the mirror, trying to find any glimpse of the person he was before, searching for anything beyond the haunted look in his eyes. The longer he looked, the more he hated that person, that <em>thing </em>looking back at him. </p><p>After that, mirrors made him uncomfortable.</p><p>But for the first time in years, he is looking at himself and doesn’t feel the urge to recoil. Eddie loves himself like this, feels beautiful even. </p><p>Buck eventually looks up and his gaze locks into Eddie’s reflection and he smiles that soft and bright smile that Eddie lives and breathes for. </p><p>“Hey, handsome,” Buck teases. </p><p>Eddie quips, “Hey yourself.” </p><p>The silent and peaceful atmosphere is broken with the first words of the day, but Eddie isn’t mournful. He knows they will have a lifetime of moments just like this, and he catches his own content grin in the mirror before he breaks away to carry on with the motions of the day. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i'm @gracieli on tumblr if anyone wants to say hi or prompt anything!</p><p>please leave kudos &amp; a comment if you enjoyed it :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>